A Treaty For No One
by missweirdcupcake
Summary: What happens when the Wolves decide Bella's change isn't okay. When they decide the treaty is null and void? What will the Cullens do? Who will come out alive and who will be lost? AU/Post-BD. Multiple POV,Mainly Bella. Canon Pairs. Rated M for a reason.
1. The End is the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I in no way claim any of these characters to be mine. They're all property of Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing in her rose garden and fiddling with her garden ornaments.

* * *

**Bella POV**

It hadn't been long since my whole world shifted. It was like everything had been ripped out from under me. But at the same time, something new, something more aware was replaced. And well, there was another thing that I was just starting to maybe not hate as much. I suppose I'd have to accept the weird around me. I was part of it literally now. But I don't think I could ever forget what led us to this, moment. To this day, to this end of sorts. We'd just have to face it, with heads held high and chins jutted.

"Bella?" Alice's voice cut into my deep thoughts. "Bella, you've been standing there for hours.." She commented, moving to stand at my side. Looking out the wall-sized window I'd be gazing out. There was nothing out there I was particularly staring at. Not to say the view of the forest and river wasn't breathtaking. But my mind was elsewhere, and the sun setting was just another reminder of what was going to happen.

"I'm fine, just got wrapped up in my thoughts.." I murmured, turning away from the window. My voice still surprised me. It was Bella in my head, but out loud it was.. something else. It was.._ Bella_. I blinked, realizing that the men were missing. "Where'd Edward go?" I asked, turning to look at Alice suddenly.

"They said they were going to hunt before tonight.." She said, dancing over to the sofa. Before taking her place delicately beside Esme. Cooing and wiggling her finger at the adorable bundle resting in Esmes' arms comfortably. "They'll be back before the meeting, don't fret."

I looked towards the door as it opened, but sighed as I realized the scent immediatly to be dog. Seth ambled in, shaking some water from his hair onto the welcome mat. Clearly he'd just been running the perimeter, I supposed Jacob and Leah were still out there somewhere. Pursing my lips, I turned back towards the wall-sized window. It felt so odd having three wolves who seemed totally in league with us. But tonight, I figured their loyalty would be tested. Tonight had me more worried than when the Volturri had come to visit. Though it still sent a small shiver down my spine.

A smile spread across my face as I spied figures moving through the trees. The boys were coming home, more importantly, mine was coming home. Without a second though I rushed out the back door and lept the porch. Meeting Edward just as he lept the river, grinning and leaping onto his back. His laughing sent me into my own chiming laugh. It still startled me, but I was beginning to accept that it was me now.

"Someone was anxious to see me." He teased, pulling me from his back and into his arms as we walked up to the house together. Even the impending doom of what tonight was likely to be, didn't spoil any joy I got being with Edward.

"You slipped out without my knowing. You're good." I teased, kissing his nose. And planting a trail of kisses along his cheek and down to his neck. Planting a few there for good measure, before snuggling into his arms. We'd made it inside by that point, to join the rest of our family. Jacob and Leah had made it back somehow within that time. Sighing gently, I slipped from Edwards arms and moved silently across the living room. Scooping up the small bundle from her arms, who was reaching towards me since I'd walked in.

Cradling her gently in my arms, I moved to the window once more. The sun was nearly gone behind the trees. It was still awhile yet till the meeting, but it didn't worry me anyless. Smiling, I felt Renesmee reach up and touch my cheek gently. Her hand was so soft and warm, as she flitted images of her day through my head. Esme singing to her, Alice dressing her up and Rosalie cradling her as she fed her. Even with danger on the horizon, I couldn't focus on it with her in my arms. Suddenly, I realized we hadn't established something, I whirled quickly.

"Where is Renesmee going to be?" I asked, looking at everyone. I knew everyone wanted to attend the meeting. And if this had been some tricky plan to leave me behind watching her, they had another thing coming.

"We thought she'd have to come with us.." Alice admitted, moving from the couch and dancing closer to me. Offering a smile to Renesmee, before looking at me. "It wouldn't be safe to leave her here alone. Since I can't see her or the wolves.."

I nodded and looked down at her. "That's a good idea. Looks like you get to come with mommy and daddy." I cooed, kissing her forehead gently and moving back to my statue like position. Now I was listening to the thrum of her heart. As my eyes got lost in the green of the forest.

"Bella.." It was Edwards voice this time that pulled me from my chaotic thoughts. Jumping slightly, I turned to face him. He was looking anxious, it must've been time to leave. "We better get Renesmee ready.." He murmured, running his fingers down her cheek. She'd fallen asleep sometime ago in my arms. I couldn't quite pinpoint it, but I'd been aware of it. Her heart beat much calmer in her sleep. With little fuss, we slipped her into a warm outfit. Followed by a ridiculous jacket, it looked warm however. I grabbed an afghan from the sofa and wrapped her in it. To protect her from my cold, as well as the wind soon to be whipping around her. Looking at my family, I felt a sharp pain of guilt. This was my fault, anything that happened tonight, was because of me.

Without actually speaking, we all moved as one out the door. I stayed near Edwards side, despite the fact I could outrun them all. Jacob ran at the front of us all, with Carlisle and Esme. Edward chuckled, no doubt Jacob was worrying about Renesmee's well being. I even caught him peeking behind a few times. Leah and Seth ran behind us, some feet behind. Making sure no one would plan to ambush or surprise us. This was my family, a mismatched batch of tragic backstories and lives forged and fixed with love. I snorted at myself, this was no time to be gooey and romantic. It what seemed too soon, we were in the all too familiar meadow. It had been where we'd all stood, weeks before and defended our very lives. I felt betrayed, Sam had been there, he'd offered support. And now, this..

We fanned into a line, almost at least. I stood at Edwards' side, Seth on my other. Jacob moved around to crouch in front of the three of us. Leah had found her way to pacing about behind us. Occasionally moving to be visible in front, before pacing behind us again. She didn't seem to trust they wouldn't ambush us from behind. I could understand her thoughts however, this all seemed uncalled for. Carlisle stood forward from us all, Esme almost at his back. Her hand was placed on his lower back, she wore a stony mask, but I could see her fear.

Soon, six pairs of eyes were visible through the bushes. Clearly they'd left the younger wolves behind. The missing eyes caused Leah to extend her pacing a bit further. She seemed desperate to find a scent that wasn't there. Sam stepped the most forward, however he remained far behind the line. He eyed Edward, obviously he had no intention to do this as a human. His eyes fell on me and Renesmee for a brief moment. I heard the small growl rumble in his chest and it took everything I had not to snarl right back at him

Edward touched my cheek gently, before moving to step beside Carlisle. I wanted to step closer, but Jacob stepped into my path. I sighed and glared at him, but remained in my place. Tucking the afghan around Renesmee's head gently.

"Sam." Carlisle greeted, with a charismatic smile. He had to know what was coming, but he still tried to remain friendly and pleasant. "To what do we owe the honor of this meeting?"

Edward snarled and seemed to hate having to be in Sam's head. Clearly Sam wasn't controlling his distaste for us. I could tell by the way Jacob's fur was standing on end as well. "He's come to speak about the treaty.." Edward finally spat.

"And what of it?" Carlisle asked politely. "Just weeks ago we were in good terms. You understood the severity and the lack of options with Bella." He smiled and clapped his hands together. The sound echoed and caused the wolves to almost recoil. "I also recall you standing with us during the Volturri.." He was hiding his hurt and pain of betrayal well. He clearly didn't want them to see this affected him.

I snorted and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Not that I needed to, but I almost felt like I couldn't just stand here anymore. Like I needed to move, to walk, to do something. But I remained where I was, I'd caused enough problems as it was.

"He says he understands that.." Edward began, his eyes flashing. "But after much consideration. He can't accept that we caused so many young men to spring into wolves. They now have boys who are hardly men trying to learn control they shouldn't have." He paused and a growl broke in his throat. Edward was clearly editing. "He also can't forgive us turning Jake against him. We've not just broken the treaty, we've broken his pack."

Jake was on his feet before I could react. His chest rumbling as snarls ripped through his body. He strode to Edwards side and looked up at him. His large eyes appeared to be narrowed in a glare. His teeth bared, all these actions were ment for Sam.

"Jake would like to remind you that choice was purely his. And Leah and Seth made their own choices. No one caused him to leave you. And no one caused or forced Leah and Seth to stay." Seth seemed to interject his own small growl.

The whole pack seemed in uproar now. Snarling and snapping their jaws from the dark of the brush. This wasn't going to end well. Perhaps it wouldn't end tonight, but it would end soon. And it wasn't a pleasant outcome. I didn't need to be Alice to see this.

Carlisle waited for everyone to calm down, before speaking again. His voice had a small edge to it. Clearly he wasn't liking the way the conversation was going. "If you're so opposed, we can simply leave. Then no harm done."

Sam snarled and snapped his own jaws, throwing his gaze to Edward. His face was steeled, but his eyes flashed. "Sam says that doesn't matter.. We've broken the treaty. Wherever we go, we'll be followed. They have to punish the treaty breakers."

Carlisle frowned and looked at Edward, then Sam. "So there is nothing we can do.. Well, where does this leave us now?"

"He says if we stay here.. They will act. They will hunt and destroy us.." His lip curled. "If we run, they'll follow and destroy us.. Before we can break the treaty again. Tonight was merely a warning.. There is no boundaries after tonight. There are no rules."

Emmett whooped and grinned. "It's your funeral mutts!" He called and seemed ready to act now. However, Carlisle's stern look stopped him.

"Very well Sam.. If you sincerely cannot look past this. And us running will do us no good, we'll remain here." He smiled and moved to place his arm around Esme. "But don't think we won't kill you if we need to." He nodded his head and began to move out of the meadow. The same way we'd traveled here began. However Seth and Leah lagged farther behind, being sure Sam and his pack weren't following.

In one night, death tickets were signed. Ours and theres. I couldn't bear to think of killing those who'd once been my friends. But as I held Renesmee to my chest and ran. I resolved I couldn't lose my family. And those were no longer my friends.


	2. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I in no way claim any of these characters to be mine. They're all property of Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing in her rose garden and fiddling with her garden ornaments.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The trip back home seemed somehow, longer than the trip there. Perhaps it's because the air of tension was thicker than my own skin. I shuddered, imagining the words Sam had said, that Edward had left out. I was curious to know, but at the same time, I really knew I was better off having no idea. Cradling Renesmee closer to my body, I finally spotted home in the distance. A few lights still lit, as if lighting our way home. Gritting my teeth, I stepped in the door after Edward. I felt, angry now, frustrated.. no, I think livid was a better way of describing it. I wanted to scream, to stamp my feet around like a big baby. But I knew none of that would do anything, other than make me look childish.

Sighing, I laid Renesmee on the sofa. She stirred gently, as I pulled her jacket from her. But merely curled further into the afghan, she yawned but remained asleep. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, I looked around the room. My family was here, wolves included, all silent with their own thoughts. Edward had moved to sit at his piano, though his back was to the keys. Alice was on the foot of the stairs, her eyes closed and her head leaned on Jaspers' chest. Carlisle and Esme stood looking out at the forest, hand in hand. Seth had slumped into a chair, staring at his feet. Leah was leaning on the arm, looking anywhere but at people. Jake was behind the couch now, standing near Renesmee. The silence seemed to go on forever, but it couldn't have been more then a few minutes. I moved to sit beside Edward, but he wasn't having it. He pulled me into his lap, burying his face into my neck, holding me like a statue made just for me to sit on.

Carlisle was the first to speak, quietly as not to startle anyone with the sudden volume. "Well.." He looked at Jake, smiling almost sadly. "I cannot ask you to fight your brothers at our side.. I wouldn't be able to live with that blood on my hands.."

Seth spoke before Jake even had a chance to. His eyes still cast to his feet placed on the soft shag. "You don't have to ask me to." He said, though his voice was quiet. It was full of conviction, finality. He finally looked up, directly at me. It almost made me jump, as he smiled gently. "I don't care if they were my pack at one point.. They aren't now. This is my pack now.. My home." He looked to Esme now, who smiled her motherly smile with a gentle nod.

"I'm with Seth.." Leah said gently, touching her brothers shoulder. "They started this war.. Not us. But I'm not gonna surrender because of old ties." She seemed confident. I wondered where it came from. How could you have such conviction, such want without a second thought to kill those you'd once run with? I suppose Leah thought of us higher than Sam, whether she acted it or not.

Carlisle nodded to them, then looked to Jake. Who was looking down at Renesmee with that face that made me want to kill him. But unable at the same time. He adored her so much, she would be raised in the most loving environment. And I knew he'd wait until she was old enough and ready to accept his affection before claiming to be her soul mate aloud to her. "And Jake?" He asked, with a gentle smile knowing the answer.

"I made my choice long ago." He said gently, tucking some of the afghan tighter around Renesmee. "If it's a war Sam wants, it's a war he'll get." He looked up, staring straight into Carlisle's face. "And my alliance lies with my family.. My true family." He snorted. "The kind that won't turn their back on you, ever." It sounded final, everyone had decided and picked their sides. Now we had to wait, wait for Sam to make the first move.

"Yes.. If it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get. But I will not draw first blood." He looked at everyone, especially Emmett. "We will wait. He will make the first move. I will not spill blood without cause." He nodded, proving there would be no discussing this. That it was final. "We'll need to keep running a perimeter.. Since there's no boundaries any longer, we'll just keep it close to home.." He looked at the wolves, then everyone else. "We'll all contribute.. Not just Jake and his pack. We're in this together, we'll run it together."

Leah got to her feet, moving for the door. "Me and Seth will run first.. We'll set up a general boundary to follow. You can use our scent to know where we've ran and checked." Opening the door, Seth slipped out first. "Don't worry about a thing, Sam won't get past us." She grinned, with bitter satisfaction as she slipped out and closed the door behind her.

Emmett grinned and got to his feet, looking around the room. "You guys all look so sad. Excitment is excitment!" He boomed, slapping Rosalie on the back. She seemed to 'ompf' and move forward a bit. More or less from the surprise of the sudden back smack. He frowned a bit, as everyone eyed him like some alien. Snorting, he rolled his eyes and headed into the garage. Rosalie ghosted behind him quickly, clearly they were going to work on one of the vehicles to pass time.

Alice got to her feet and frowned a bit. "I.." She pursed her delicate mouth, considering what she was going to say. "I need to hunt.." She danced towards the door, Jasper following at her heels. He'd hunted today, but there was no way he was going to let Alice go out their on her own. I smiled gently at the thought of his protective demeanor over her.

Jake yawned and streched his arms above his head a bit. "If you'll all excuse me, I'm gonna go get some sleep." He said and ducked up the stairs. He'd be sleeping in a study turned room, thanks to Esmes' skills. It had given him and his pack a much softer place to sleep than outside on the cold, wet ground. He simply waved over his shoulder, as his back disappeared up the stairs.

I remained seated in Edwards' arms, he hadn't moved this whole time. I wondered if he was in shock.. could vampires even go into shock? Sighing, I rested my head against his shoulder. My fingers idly stroking and carressing his arm. I could feel his muscles under the skin. Flexing and contorting with the small movements unseen to the naked eye. It took me a moment to realize it was from his fingers, now carressing my arm lightly.

"I'd like to make a request of you two.." Esme's voice was gentle and soothing as she looked at the two of us. "Please, stay in Edwards old room.." She looked at Renesmee, then to us again. "Your house is so far.. I don't want to be worried sick about the three of you." She cooed and moved over. Placing kisses gently on both of our cheeks, before moving upstairs. Carlisle gave us a smile as well, before he followed up after her.

I looked at Edward, who remained still in his place. Frowning a bit, I slipped from his arms. Moving so I was leaning in front of him. I took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. His topaz eyes seemed to melt as they locked with my own ruby-hued eyes. I smiled softly and was glad when he returned it. If he'd been in shock, it was over now. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, I released his face and moved to pick Renesmee up. I paused, as I heard Edwards' fingers moving nimbly along the keys now. My lullaby floating into the air, seeming to hang on the tension that remained and destroy it with it's beautiful sound.

I moved to sit beside him, closing my eyes as I listened to the melody. Resting my head on his shoulder, holding Renesmee to my chest. Her heart seemed to add a beautiful background sound to the music. If I could sleep, I would have drifted right then and there. No matter what tomorrow would bring, nothing could ruin right not. Not hell, nor high water or even vengeful wolf packs.


	3. A Mild Irritant

**Disclaimer:** I in no way claim any of these characters to be mine. They're all property of Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing in her rose garden and fiddling with her garden ornaments.

A fun little chapter written from Alice's POV. This story will mainly be in Bella's POV. But I will spread into Alice, Edward and the others if it feels right for the chapter. Or if some people request chapters to be written from an alternate POV. ;o

* * *

**Alice POV**

It might've been silly and abrupt to just, leave like that. I really didn't need to hunt, my eyes were still plenty golden. But, and this was hard to admit even in the confines of my head. Far from Edwards' prying mind, I wanted to kill something. I wanted to take my anger out and release it. I didn't want to be angry around Jasper, especially not around my Jasper. So I'd left to hunt, just for the sheer thrill of it. Just to let myself 'be a vampire', if only for a moment. I knew Jasper would follow, but just the thought I was going to get rid of this anger was already containing it.

"Do you plan to hunt or run forever?" Jaspers' voice teased from a tree somewhere ahead. He'd managed to run past me in my haze of thinking. Grinning, I skid to a halt and tapped my pursed lips. He smirked and watched me from his tree branch. He looked delicious in a whole other way. Perched like a delicate predator on that branch. His topaz eyes liquid with adoration as they watched me dance in place with my 'indecision'. He looked hungry for something of his own. But first, I needed to hunt, I needed to get this rage out.

"I suppose I plan to hunt." I teased, running under him and zigzagging into the trees. I knew he'd follow me, though perhaps not my exact path. I could hear him weaving his own path through the trees. He was at my left, keeping out of sight. Teasing me in his own way, never keeping a straight decision in his head. He'd grown far too good at dodging my sights. We ran for what seemed forever, more or less just to enjoy the feel of the wind in our face. I was testing the winds, trying to find the scent of prey. Trying to pick out the hammering of a heart. I paused suddenly, hearing what sounded to be a heart. But it didn't sound like deer or anything I could easily pick out.

Jasper was at my side suddenly, his eyes livid and looking frantically around. His hands had moved to me, pressing one into my lower back and the other onto my arm. The cause finally hit me, the horrid smell of the dogs caused me to wrinkle my nose in utter disgust. Figures they'd be out patrolling our usual hunting grounds. If treaty had still been in affect, they'd grossly be out of line with boundaries. I snorted, almost defiantly, and moved from Jaspers hands. He hissed and moved to follow me closely.

"Alice, don't be foolish.." He pleaded, keeping pace with me. Trying to find the exact direction. The smell seemed to be coming from all around. As if the wolves were circling in on us. But I didn't feel in immediate danger. Other than the immediate danger of my sense of smell fizzling out. I smiled at him gently, placing a hand on his chest, twisting my body partially to his. I placed a gentle kiss on his neck, before moving towards the scent.

It didn't take but a few feet for the scent to reveal itself. It belonged to a wolf of course, but it wasn't one I recognized. It looked gangly and awkward on it's own four feet. Which appeared oversized for it's small and compact body. If it hadn't been larger than an average wolf, and the smell, I wouldn't have thought it for a mutt. Obviously it was one of the young ones Sam hadn't brought to the meeting. Which explained the recklessness of traveling alone so close to the vampires.

Jasper stepped in front of me, angling his body ever so slightly. He narrowed his eyes, watching the small wolf now ambling dangerously closer to us. "You'll be wise to leave.." He warned, venom lacing his every word. It was odd to see Jasper so, dangerous and vampire like. But I had to admit, it was bringing out the woman in me. In the worst kinda way.

The wolf froze in its tracks, like it suddenly realized we were here. His ears pricked forward and twitched, before laying flat against his head. He bared his teeth slightly, a growl erupting from his throat. It took a few steps closer, clearly testing it's luck beyond what it should. It was too young to be trained to fight. Too young to really know what it was getting into. I almost pitied it.. Almost.

Jasper snarled and lowered himself into a crouch. His eyes watching every move the wolf made. I couldn't help him in this situation. At least not in the way they usually wanted me to. But I wasn't gonna stand by a be a lady about it. If his hands were gonna get dirty, so were mine. I crouched a bit myself, eyeing the wolf, almost teasingly. I hadn't expected a fight to come so soon, but if I couldn't hunt, this would help me get my anger out.

Another snarl ripped from the wolf, as it lept towards Jasper, mouth open wide. Of course, his move had been predictable and less than threatening. Jasper didn't even move, as he swung his hand out, uppercutting the wolf. I heard something crunch, as his muzzle was slammed closed and his body thrown backwards like a rag doll. The wolf whimpered and ambled back up to his feet, beginning a wide circle around the two of us now. Jasper watched as he'd pace the front. I watched as he paced as the back, almost as if we were just one entity, and not two seperate vampires. He ran in, snapping his jaws, but dodged back out quickly. Avoiding Jaspers' hand moving to swipe him once again. He'd learned quickly to avoid being swiped. Bounding, he ran and tried to come at us from the side, Jasper lept to get him, but the wolf faked left and dodged Jasper's body. Before his paws even hit the ground, he'd bounded again, slamming into my side and taking me down. However, he lost his footing and tumbled across the ground with me.

"Alice!" Jasper snarled, turning and bounding after our tumbling bodies. Rocks and trees snapped and crumbled under the force of our roll and the granite of my body. The wolf was trying to get his jaws into me, not just anywhere, but aiming for my neck. I'd planted my hands firmly on either of his jaws, keeping his mouth open as we rolled. Snarling, I pulled hard and heard a satisfying snap, as I broke his lower jaw. The pain caused him to reel backwards off me. Where I was finally able to leap back to my feet.

I looked down, my poor skirt and shirt were dirty and ripped from the tumble. My hair was an absolute birds nest. Glaring at the wolf, I pulled a twig from my hair. "You ruined my clothes." I accussed in a low hissing tone. The wolf had stumbled some feet back, as Jasper moved to my side again, crouched for another pounce. However, the wolf seemed to rethink this, fight of his. Turning tail, he disappeared into the brush, whimpering as he bounded back towards home. I considered chasing him, but decided it wasn't worth it. Snorting, I dusted my shirt off some and began stalking deeper into the woods. The fight had only stood to further anger me. Some deer was sincerely gonna regret meeting me tonight.

With a sigh, I lowered myself onto the cool grass, with a satisfied smile. One deer hadn't been enough, but I stopped myself at three, when I realized I was just killing to kill. I opened my eyes slowly, looking at the twinkling stars overhead. It seemed peaceful now, despite the fact my clothes reeked of dog, everything felt amazing right now. I turned my head, to look at Jasper who lay beside me. He was motionless, his eyes closed with a small smirk on his lips. He looked handsome, beyond description in words. And if words could describe him, they were failing me now. But it wasn't unheard of for my brain to shut down in Jaspers' presence.

As if reading my mind, he rolled onto his side, moving his body to press against mine. I just naturally seemed to mold and form so our bodies fit together perfectly. It was an unconscious move now, something from years of doing it consciously. He placed one arm about my wasit, his fingers twirling light circles on my side, as he gazed down at my face. I closed my eyes, pretending to be blissfully unware of him so close. But it was impossible, every bit of me was electrically aware of his presence. Of every move his figures made, of the muscles twitching underneath his pale skin and clothes. Grinning, I opened my eyes and placed a delicate hand on his cheek, staring into his liquid gold eyes. He didn't give me much chance to react, him and his split decisions. But soon his lips were crushed against mine, moving quickly and molding perfectly against my own. I was acutely aware of everything around me now, as his movements brought all my senses into the moment. I was aware of the wind whispering through the grass. The crickets in the distance, moving about through the blades. The feel of the cool and damp ground pressing into my hard and cold body. I could feel Jasper moving more over me, his body hovering inches above mine. Teasing me, my body cried out and called to his to close the distance between us.

I can't exactly tell you when we'd lost our clothes. Cause my mind was far from caring where my clothes went or ended up at this point. It had been crying for Jasper to be closer to me. For our bodies to touch, to melt into one another. I seemed to fit perfectly into his body, every curve seemed made to be filled by me. The perfect puzzle pieces that fit right together with no coaxing or forcing. Shuddering, not from the air on my now exposed flesh or the cool ground pressing into my back. Now, it was the trail of kisses Jasper was placing from my neck down to my breasts. I arched my back into his face, writhing under him as his lips captured the tender flesh of my nipple between his teeth. My hands instinctively wrapped around his neck. My leg moved up and wrapping around his hips. I heard a feral growl seem to erupt from his chest at my movement under him.

I was aware of every move his hands were making. As they slid up and down my sides, leaving behind trails of electricity. Causing wherever he touched to suddenly feel hyper aware. More aware than I was naturally. I heard a moan come from my lips, everything felt surreal, I was almost unsure if it was me. He knew what I liked, he knew I hated the silly slow moving and foreplay. I wanted the fun, the real grit of this action. I wrapped my other leg around his hips, pulling his body to lay parellel with mine. Leaning up, I planted my own kisses along his jawline. Letting out my own smaller growl in his ear, before kissing at his lobe. Teasing it with my tongue. I heard him snarl again, I was driving him mad. Turning my face, I crushed my lips into his. Just as he thrust and connected us fully. I shuddered and made a noise into the kiss. Keeping my lips pressed firmly to his, moving them quickly and hungrily against his.

"Jasper.." His name fell almost breathlessly from my lips. I wasn't breathless, but if I had been human, I was pretty sure that would be an accurate description of it. I buried my face deep into his neck, my eyes clenched tight. Our bodies rocked and moved perfectly in time with one another. I was sure we were moving so quick, if any human were to look we'd appear to be just laying there still. I let my head fall back, letting my sense focus purely upon the feel of his body moving with mine. The sounds of his own pleasure in low groans. Our scent overtaking the field around us. It was mind blowing and being outdoors only seemed to bring the pleasure to a new height.

My hands gripped at his muscular shoulders. I marveled at the feeling of his muscles contorting with the effort under my delicate fingers. Gasping, I felt his mouth on my neck again. He kissed and sucked at my flesh hungrily. He was hungry, with his desire for me. As I was hungry with desire for him. I turned my head and tried to find his mouth. Moaning with pleasure, I began to squirm under him. The pleasure was escalting faster than usual. He was pulling out all the stops, all the usual tricks to get me going sooner than usual. Gasping, I arched my back and my hands slammed to the ground. The dirt collapsed and caved around my arms. My hands dug into the dirt and wrung the grass out by the roots and rocks underneath. My chest rose and fell chaotically, as my legs locked his hips against mine. Crying out, I clenched my eyes and rode my pleasure out. My body shuddering under his, which soon followed me. I could feel him groaning and shuddering with his own climax. It had been quicker than I was used to, but I wasn't complaining.

After what felt to be only a moment, he lowered himself to lay beside me in the field. Both of us stared half-lidded up at the sky. It was grey and slowly lightening. Dawn would be coming soon, and I wasn't sure if we had any plans of returning home soon. But I knew staying out too long would only worry the others and cause them to come look for us.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and snuggled into Jasper. We could stay to stay here for a little while longer at least. I had said I'd be hunting, so hopefully they'd trust that the two of us wouldn't need any help for at least a while longer. Feeling Jasper's arm snake around me, I sighed contently, as I just laid their in his arms. Enjoying the aferglow of our little romp. I had to say, the field managed to hold up decently, despite the torture my arms had down. Grinning broadly, I just nuzzled my head into the crook of Jasper's neck and lay there peacefully. Not even the encounter earlier would make this outing be a dampened memory in my mind.


	4. Time Just Passes

**Disclaimer:** I in no way claim any of these characters to be mine. They're all property of Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing in her rose garden and fiddling with her garden ornaments.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was vaguely aware of my surroundings, but no more aware of the time than Charlie was aware I was a vampire. It was dark outside still, but I could hear the soft sound of the rain pelting the dry dirt outside. I was vaguely aware of the door opening, and the exchange between patrol switches. Apparently nothing was out of the ordinary. As Emmett and Jacob slipped out into the rain to patrol together. It had been Carlisles' plan to make sure to mix the scents. So the wolves didn't think either of us were alone. We were trying to show our bonded front as much as possible.

It was certainly sometime that morning, how early I wasn't fully sure. Alice and Jasper still hadn't returned, I was worried just a bit. I knew they could handle themselves, but still, Jasper wouldn't run even if he was out numbered. He'd do anything to protect Alice, just as I'm sure Edward would for me or Emmett for Rosalie. Edward was still playing the piano at my side, my lullaby was long sense over. I wasn't musically versed enough to know if he was playing an actual song or just adlibbing as he went. Either way, it was a beautiful and soothing sound. I could stay like this forever, despite all the danger outside this home.

"Bella?" Edwards voice was gentle and quiet, as if he was afraid to wake me. I smiled to myself and opened my eyes, turning my head to look up at him. I felt myself melt and ignite in some places. But we were in the living room, now wasn't the time. "I think it's time to eat." He cooed, stroking my cheek gently and kissed my forehead.

I was puzzled, his eyes were still liquid and my throat wasn't burning anymore than usual with Renesmee so close. Oh. OH. It hit me then, he hadn't meant me. Feeling embarrassed, and thankful I couldn't blush anymore, I got to my feet slowly. Cradling her to my chest, she was still sleeping peacefully against my body. Her face buried into the fleece blanket meant to protect her from me, as if she was trying to get closer. I smiled more, it almost reminded me of when Edward would put blankets between us. I'd always try to get through it, to get closer.

"Renesmee.." I cooed gently, placing my cool lips against her forehead. The closeness made my throat flare in protest. Like a forest fire reigniting after firefighters believed it was put out. I ignored it, it was a pain I was willing to endure to be near my daughter. I suddenly had a new perspective in the life of Edward before I'd changed. I still wondered why he'd rather endure this forever, then just turn me at the earliest opportunity. Of course, the answer had always been the same, my soul. Whether I'd lost it forever or not didn't matter, I had everything now. I had Edward, our beautiful daughter and I had my best friend back. Plus the best family anyone had ever had.

She stirred and looked up at me, yawning and fisting her eyes sleepily. She made a small noise of protest. It sounded like it had been a beginning to a cry. But Renesmee never had a chance to even finish crying in this home. I was quickly shushing her and gently bouncing her in my arms. Humming to her gently and stroking the soft curls of hair she'd grown out. She smiled and calmed at once, reaching up to touch my face. The usual images of such an early morning flitted through. She was hungry, as I'd suspected. Kissing her cheek, I handed her off to Rosalie and stepped back a bit. Carlisle was in the room quickly, with her bottle. I loved her, but feeding her was still a bit much to me. Though she'd accepted the food Carlisle was serving her at lunch, real human food. She'd blend perfectly into society when she was old enough to.

I grinned, hearing the back door open and the usual dancing come through. Alice and Jasper had returned, I froze, my eyes taking in Alice's clothes. They were damp, but relatively dry. However, they were ripped and torn. Jasper's own clothes had some spots and tears. That was entirely unlike Alice, she was perfect and clean when she hunted, just like Jasper or Edward or any of them. I was the messy one, but Edward promised I'd get better.

"Alice.. What happ-" I stopped mid-sentence as she stepped into the living room. My nose wrinkling up in disgust as the smell of dog, wet dog, assaulted my senses. "Ugh! Alice!" I cried, clamping my hand over my nose. "You reek!"

"Blame the stupid puppy who jumped us!" She cried, stamping her foot. "Now if you'll excuse me.." She hurried up the stairs without another word, Jasper remained behind, frowning a bit up after her.

"Puppy?" Edward asked, getting up off the piano bench and looking at Jasper. He was doing well to hide his aversion to the scent. It was odd, Jake and the others didn't smell so bad now. Maybe it was them being around us so much. But all of Sam's pack still reeked to sickening levels. "What happened?" He asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Jasper shook his head, crossing his arms loosely. "Nothing much, just a small hitch in the hunting plan." He commented, nonchalantly as he went on. "Just a young wolf who didn't know any better. He must've tried to be a hero or something." He commented, rolling his shoulders. "We got into a scrap obviously, ran off before it got _too_ hurt." He emphasized the word, clearly it'd gotten a good beating. "Maybe Sam will be wise to keep his young wolves from getting so close.. And alone." He snorted and rolled his eyes, going up the stairs after Alice now.

"Traveling alone?" Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sam is going to make this too easy if they're gonna just wander around alone.." He muttered and moved to sit in one of the large arm chairs. He watched Rosalie cradling Renesmee as she ate noisily. She was certainly getting to be a bit too big for the bottle. But I wasn't about to risk taking her out hunting. Not with the wolves prowling at least.

I moved to one of the windows, watching the rain falling outside. I wondered just how far Sam was keeping his wolves from us. I certainly didn't smell any wolves other than Jake and his pack anywhere within miles. Maybe they'd been wise, well most of them, and stayed behind where I scent covered the woods. They'd be wise to stay out of the woods while we hunted. I wouldn't feel bad if one of them became collateral damage. Closing my eyes, I rested my forehead against the cool glass. It felt almost warm against my skin. Those damn wolves, now I wouldn't be able to go visit Charlie. He could always come see me, but then again, it might be safer to just keep him out of this all together.

I realized someone was at my side, and opened my eyes, to see Leah was staring out as well. I stayed quiet, I still wondered if she hated me. She hadn't taken too kindly to me in the beginning. But she was working on our side. Really didn't mean she liked me particularly any who, but it was a start I suppose. I offered her a small smile, I hoped it was a smile at least, before turning my attention back to the world outside.

"They didn't get anywhere near us.." She murmured softly, placing her hand on the glass. The cool glass steamed and fogged from her warm hand. "I think Sam is scared." She grinned and looked over at me. "As he should be." She winked and moved away from the window. Leaving behind just a faint trace of her scent and her hand print. I watched the hand print slowly fade away, as the cold reclaimed the glass. Maybe all the hostility between us was gone. Great, all it took was for Sam to want to kill us.

Exhaling, I blew some bangs out of my eyes and walked over to the sofa. Flopping onto it angrily. I heard the springs protest against the sudden power and weight thrown against them. Grinning sheepishly, I side-glanced at Rosalie, who was pretending not to notice. It was still a lot to get used to really. Adjusting, I sat up straight, letting my head loll backwards over the sofa back, staring at the beautiful and high ceilings. Everything was so much more intricate and beautiful with these new eyes. Though, I had to admit, I couldn't wait till my eyes were golden like everyone elses. I felt like a neon sign flashing 'I'm Different' constantly.

"Nessie wants you Bella." Rosalie teased, holding the squirming bundle in her lap. She was dressed in an adorable dress. It was a soft shade of pink, accenting the blush that seemed to constant on her round cheeks. Her curls were pulled into pigtails held with silky matching ribbon. Alice had gotten to her obviously, I've never seen that dress before. Which was usual of Renesmee's fashion. She never wore the same dress twice it seemed. Her feet were covered in little pink ballet shoes, with ribbons criss crossing up her ankles. She held her small little hands out to me, flexing her fingers with a small sound of impatience.

"Ohh, look at you." I cooed, picking her out of Rosalie's arms and into mine. Bouncing and baby talk, well more like baby babbling to her. She just brought out the absolute worse in me. But it was making her smile and that was all that mattered. Grinning, I tapped her nose gently and blew a raspberry against her cheek. She squealed with delight and squirmed with a giggle. Laughing, I followed it up with two more raspberries, before deciding that was enough. She continued to giggle on my lap, as Esme came over to play with her. Bringing a new stuffed toy of some kind. The floppy ears were reminiscent of a bunny, but the face seemed off. With a small smile, I passed Renesmee off to Esme's waiting arms.

Getting to my feet, I went to find Edward, but he seemed to have disappeared somewhere. Frowning, I headed upstairs, perhaps he'd gone to our room. Though I'm not sure what would've brought him up there. Humming quietly to myself, I made my way silently up the stairs, stopping on the second floor with a yelp of surprise. I may have had heightened senses, but Alice could still manage to sneak up on me.

"You scared me Alice." I commented, my hand over my chest. Of course, my heart was still, but it was almost an involuntary reaction. I relaxed into a smile and let my hand slide to my side, my arm resting across my stomach gently. "Well, you're nice and cleaned up.. Smell nice again too." I teased.

"Good thing I didn't like that outfit. Or that wolf would've suffered more than he did." She pouted, pursing her lip a bit. Crossing her arms loosely, she looked at me, quirking her brow. "Edward's speaking with Jasper in the kitchen.." She murmured, obviously she'd seen what I'd been planning to do. "Talking more about the whole wolf incident.." She added, with a light nod. "You know.." She mused, tugging at the end of my shirt gently. "You're running low on clothes in Edward's old room.. And Renesmee's clothes are running low too.."

"Well, our treasure trove of clothes were moved to our home of course.." I commented idly. I wondered if I'd ever be able to go back to my home. I know this was my home, but that was Edwards and I's home. Where we could actually get private time. And Esme had put so much effort into that beautiful place, it felt wrong to just let it sit there and be unused.

"You'd better ask Edward first." Alice commented, dancing past me and down the stairs. Humming to herself lightly, as she no doubt went to meet up with Jasper.

I hrmpf'd. It was no fun when Alice could see into my future like that. But I really should ask Edward if he was okay with my idea. It wasn't really the smartest of all. But I did need to get some things out of our home, and being newborn and all, I'd be able to gather it all up and get it back here fast enough. Sighing, I headed back down the stairs I'd come and entered the kitchen. Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and of course, Alice were all standing around and apparently talking about what we should do next.

"I wouldn't consider it there first, act against us.." Carlisle murmured, rubbing his chin. "I mean, it was a young wolf. He clearly wasn't acting on Sam's orders..." He added, looking at those around the table. "We should wait for a real sign.. a real attack."

"This is ridiculous!" Edward snapped, slamming his fist onto the table. Causing an unsightly dent in the beautifully polished wood. "We're like prisons. In our own home and place of living!" He snarled, his hands in tight fists at his sides. His knuckles the whitest I'd ever seen them before. "Ridiculous.." He snarled quietly again. I moved to his side, gently touching his arm. He seemed to relax lightly, as he looked side-long at me.

"Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do.. I'd fix the treaty if I could.. But I refuse to be the first to spill blood. I didn't start this war..." Carlisle nodded and slipped out of the kitchen. That would certainly be the end of that. For the time being at least.

Edward growled and turned from the table and headed out of the kitchen. He moved at the fastest human speed possible up the stairs. I sighed and looked at Alice almost desperately. She was just frowning at me. Clearly this was upsetting Edward more than I'd imagined. I walked out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs. Hearing Esme muttering under her breath about her 'poor, innocent table'.

Looking up the stairs, I squared my shoulders and began heading up those stairs. I was going to distract and cheer him up one way or the other. And I knew a sure fire way that would get him distracted.


End file.
